Birthday Mission
by Tjay M
Summary: He returns every year on her birthday to sneak in and leave a gift for her. This year she has different plans. One-Shot. Smut. 1xR.


Birthday Mission.  
>1xR<br>Lemon. Smut. Adult Content.  
>Summary: He returns every year on her birthday to sneak in and leave a gift for her. This year she has different plans. This year she has a special mission for him. One-Shot. Smut.<p>

X

Today is April 7 AC 200. It had been five years since the great battle in outer space between the White Fang's army and Earth's army; it was the war to end all wars and surprisingly it worked. Treize Khushrenada and her older brother Milliardo Peacecraft were both missing and presumed dead. Two deaths that were necessary for the peace that was present today.

There were still many people who wanted to end this time of peace and start another war for no other reason than to fight. Her life was always in danger, being the Queen of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, and an advocate for total pacifism. Her guards ensured no one got to close enough to hurt her. There was always one person who could slip by her guards, be in and out of her bedroom without anyone knowing he was ever there, except her, she always would find it later on.

On her sixteenth birthday she told him to give her his gift in person as he walked away from the plane. He never did. He would slip in like a ghost and be gone just a quickly. He would come every year on this day leaving behind her birthday gift, a teddy bear and a note that always read: _Happy Birthday Relena - Heero_. He would come tonight. It was her birthday after all.

However, tonight would be different. She hired an impersonator to be seen at the party held in her honor, a party he would never attend. She left her bedroom window open just like she did every other year on this day, not that he needed her to, and tonight she would wait.

She finished fixing her hair and set her brush down. She knew he would come but she had no idea when he would make his way through her window. She turned away from her mirror, her eyes landing on the said opening. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach when she went over her plan in her head. What if he knew she was here and bolted before she could say anything? What if he accepted the mission she had for him?

It was too late to back out now, she had already prepared for his arrival. She took in her appearance one last time, satisfied, she stood up and walked over to the light switch and flipped it off. The moonlight cast down a beautiful glow, lighting up the room with a romantic air. _Very fitting,_ she mused. She moved her dressing chair to the darkest corner and waited.

She didn't have to wait long before she heard his running footsteps coming towards the open window. Her window was on the third story but somehow he scaled the wall with little difficulty. She almost gave away her position when he barreled in her window. The last five years had been good to him. He was wearing the uniform that her guards wore, blue jacket that buttoned on the chest with red shoulder trimmings with grey pants with the blue strip down his leg. His messy brown hair was still styled the same way but his facial features had gotten sharper, he was at least a foot taller and his form had filled out nicely, thick shoulders and strong biceps, but he kept his slender figured. He straightened up and scanned her room with his sharp blue eyes. The teddy bear and note clutched in under his arm, freeing his hands.

"Relena…," Heero's voice hadn't changed since the last time she spoke to him all those years ago. "I didn't think you would pull such a clever stunt… a decoy, you always amaze me." He stated as his eyes locked on to her silhouette. She smiled softly at his compliment.

"It is you that always surprised me, you are so talented." She replied sweetly, this conversation brought many old memories with it, that fateful day on the Libra with him, memories she wished to never forget.

"Look who's talking." He shot back fondly. He walked over to her make up table and set the teddy bear down. "I'm sorry I've been unable to fulfill your desire… I just couldn't…." He grumbled apologetically. He was referring to delivering her gift in person but her mind was taking the comment a different direction.

"Heero….," Relena's voice caught in her throat when he took a step towards her. He stopped and squared himself in front of her and folded his arms across his chest. She was glad he was going to stick around to hear her out. "If you'll allow me such I have a favor to ask you and a mission to give you." Her voice darkened with a desire of her own. She could tell she sparked his interest by the smirk on his face. Heero was never one to turn down a mission, but she was unsure if he would accept this particular mission.

"What does the Queen wish me to do for her?" He asked curiously. His eyes flickered towards her door before landing back in her direction and she wondered if he could see what she was wearing. If not he would soon enough. She stood up from her chair but stayed in the shadows.

"I'll tell you the mission after you indulge my favor." Her words hung in the air as she stepped out into the moonlight. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, her diamond earrings and necklace glittered under the moonlight. It was her dress that had his attention; it was a black dress that ended just below her knee, strapless and transparent, it revealed the lingerie she wore underneath. The lacy black bra had another white lacy pattern dancing across it with matching panties. She finished with a simple back heel. "May I have a birthday dance?" Her voice was lustful and smooth; her years of public speaking helped her ward off the embarrassment she should be feeling standing in front of him like this.

His reaction was priceless. His eyes widened and his jaw slung open as he took the sight of her in. "Yes you may." His voice faltered as he tried to keep his cool and regain his composure. He offered her his hand. She smiled gracefully as she moved to him and accepted his extended hand. He pulled her into his embrace while one hand found its place on her back and the other held on to hers. He stood unmoving for a moment, "Relena…." He whispered in her ear when her hand found its place on his strong shoulder.

They began to dance in the silence, falling into the perfect waltz around the center of her bedroom floor. She could have sworn she seen a faint blush cross his face for a moment. She leaned in and tilted her head upwards to press her lips against his ear, "I fear that my life is in danger, so many people are fighting against the peaceful ways of these times. My mission for you… Heero," she paused for a moment to press her body closer to his, "is to make sure I make it to daylight safe and sound. Stay to with me tonight."

Heero never missed a step as the full meaning of her words sunk in. It took him only a moment to catch on to what she was really saying. "Mission accepted." She pulled back to look into his eyes. His expression had softened but he still looked as serious as ever. They continued to dance for what seemed to be to hours, the room around them faded into the background and they held the sultry eye contact. His lips turned up into a small smile before he leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I've always believed in you." She murmured against his mouth, answering the five year old question that had hung in the air all that time, before returning his kiss. The dancing ceased as the movements of their lips fuelled the passion that had been burning deep inside both of them for so many years. His tongue flicked against her bottom lip, silently asking for access and she obliged his request. His tongue was fighting for control before coaxing hers into his dance of lust.

Her fingers found their way to the buttons on his jacket and started unfastening them. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and he let it hit the ground revealing his flesh, she ran her hands over the hard muscles of his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. His solid form felt just as she had imagined it would.

"Relena…" his voice was heavy his eyes searching for disapproval in hers. She gasped as her dress pooled at her feet, she didn't even feel him reach for the zipper. _I suppose there is a reason he was a Gundam pilot. _His hands explored the bared skin before him sending shivers up her spine. His overwhelming strength forced her to step backwards until the back of legs hit the edge of the bed.

Her hands reached for his belt but she found herself falling onto the bed before getting a chance to unfasten it. His lips reconnected with hers with a passion that set her body on fire. He hovered above her holding his weight on his arm while his other hand rubbed her breast that reminded hidden under the lacy fabric. His touch was strong but gentle as he pushed the bra down to expose the perfect mound of flesh.

Heero's mouth left hers as he kissed his way down her throat. His lips left a trail of heat on her skin. His fingers lightly pinched and pulled the hard nipple causing a soft moan to escape her lips. His tongue lapped over the flesh of her collarbone as he worked his way to the pebbled nipple under his fingertips. He let his tongue swirl around the nipple before sucking on it gently.

Shifting his weight Heero grinded his hips against her letting her feel his erection straining against the cloth of his pants. "Oh… Heero…," She moaned out as her hands reached between them to unfasten his belt. She struggled with the button for a moment before moving on to the zipper, finally freeing his rock hard erection from the confined of the tight pants. She felt his hand reach around her back and unclip her bra freeing her breasts for his eyes.

His free hand worked on one nipple while he suckled on its twin. Relena's moans grew with each flick of his tongue. He abandoned her breasts and started kissing a trail down her stomach he let his hand trace over the outline to the lacy panties blocking him from her core. He could hear her whimpering under his touch. He rubbed her clit through the fabric causing her moans and grasps to grow louder with stroke. He dipped his head between her thighs and kissed the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. Heero could feel her wetness through the thin cloth barrier and he could no longer restrain himself. He moved his hands to hook the waist band of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs.

"Relena…." He murmured under his breath when her body was exposed to his eyes. His fingertips caressed her clit without the barrier the little nub hardened under his touch. He stroked her gently bring her body convulsions before letting his touch explore her core. Starting slow he entered one finger into the depth of her wet mound his thrusts were shallow and gentle as he worked a steady place. He watched her body react and listened to her moans, his focus was dedicated to her pleasure. Tonight he was going to make love to her, show her how much he loved her, since the words seemed to escape him. He slipped a second finger in and added a clockwise rotation to each inward thrust.

"Ohhh… Hee…ro… yessss…," Relena cried out, her body tightened around his digits as they worked their magic on her body. This feeling flooding through her was unlike anything she hand ever felt before. The sensation made her body tremble. She felt his tongue flick over her sensitive nub it was enough to bring the wave of orgasm to her. "Oh my…." Her voice lost it words when he started kissing a trail back up her body.

"Relena, you have no idea how much you amaze me…," the sultry whisper heighten the sensation of his hot breath on her ear. "Are you ready?" He asked softly, his fingers brushing the hair out of her eyes. Her nod was all he needed and he positioned himself at her entrance. His mouth captured hers in a searing kiss and he pushed the tip of his manhood into the wet cavern. He gave her a minute to adjust to the feeling before rocking his hips plunging himself deep inside her.

Relena gasped at the feeling of his length filling her body perfectly. His pace was slow and kiss spoke the unsaid passion he felt for her. Each thrust made her cry out in pleasure but he held his pace, with deep and more intense thrusts to find that spot that would make her scream out, that would make her tremble and shake.

He pushed himself up onto his knees and brought her leg over his shoulder and resumed the pace he had set, however his own need for satisfaction began to overcome his desire to draw out her pleasure in this slow pace. His pace quicken as his body collided with hers harder, the sounds of their bodies connecting matched with heavy breathing and moans echoed off the walls and awoken the animalistic craving of orgasm in his mind.

"Relena!" He grunted out when he felt her body tighten around his erection as she reached her peak. The wet heat squeezing him tighter and tighter with each push caused him to join her in the throes of ecstasy. He collapsed on top of her, holding his weight on his hands that rested on either side of her head.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and rolled to her side, pulling himself out of her body. He relaxed beside her and pulled her into his arms and she succumbed to sleep. "Good night, my angel." Heero whispered into her ear as her eyes closed for the last time.

X

Relena woke with a jolt, she was naked and alone in bed. Her eyes scanned her room, Heero was gone. Her eyes fell on the teddy and the note. Slipping her rope over her shoulders she walked up to her table and picked up the note.

_Happy Birthday Relena._

_Next time shut the light off before you walk by the window. _

_Until next year._

_-Heero_

Embarrassment washed over her. He had known all along.

X

End. Please Review.


End file.
